


Power Outage

by AnneAnimus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blackouts, Cold Weather, F/F, G!P, G!P Alex Danvers, Girl Penis, Power Outage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneAnimus/pseuds/AnneAnimus
Summary: The power goes out, but Kelly has needs.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you don’t like G!P. This is your only warning. Figured I wasn’t the only one freezing and horny in the dark so I came up with this and thought I would share.

It was just after two in the morning when I woke up, feeling a chill on my bare arm. When I sat up, I could see my breath, even in the complete darkness. Trying not to wake Kelly, I went out into the hallway and flipped the switch. Nothing. Without knowing how long the power had been out, I rushed to Mya’s room. The seven-year-old was still asleep, but curled into a ball under her thick blanket. I picked her up and I felt her hug the blanket closer as she woke.

“I’m cold, Mommy,” she groaned, tucking her head against my chest.

“I know, Sweetie. The power is out. You’re gonna sleep with me and Mama, okay?”

Once I got her into our room, I closed the door with my foot. Kelly was already propped up on her side. When I set Mya down on the bed, Kelly lifted the covers for her to scoot closer.

“Nia texted,” Kelly said, sleep still in her voice. “Theirs is out, too.”

“I’ll get the propane heater from the garage. You guys stay under the blankets.”

“Hurry, Mommy,” Mya said as I put on my hoodie and zipped it up all the way.

“It won’t take long. Just keep Mama warm and remember to be careful with her tummy, okay?”

Mya nodded. Kelly was five months pregnant and our daughter was very fidgety in general, but especially when she slept. With the flashlight on my phone, I hurried out toward the garage. I found the heater pretty quickly since I kept our camping gear pretty organized. It was a little cumbersome to have to drag it and hold my phone and close the door with only two hands, but I made it back to the bedroom before the chill became unbearable. Kelly and Mya were completely under the blanket now, and I could hear Kelly’s phone. She was streaming the local news to find out what was going on and how severe it was.

When the heater kicked on, it only took a few minutes to warm up the small room. I crawled into bed and got between Kelly and Mya to take the brunt of the kicks and elbows. From what I heard on the short broadcast, we were likely to be without power until late tomorrow. I tried to think of the best course of action because travel wasn’t possible now anyway because of several feet of snow.

“Are you warm enough?” I asked Mya as she tucked the blanket tighter around herself.

“Yeah. You and Mama are very warm,” she replied.

I laughed and got comfortable on my side. Kelly put her arm around me. She was trying to cuddle both of us but with her protruding belly, her fingertips barely rested on Mya’s shoulder. I was usually the biggest spoon, but in consideration of the baby, this was the best configuration. Our child never had a difficult time falling asleep so it wasn’t long before she was snoring softly in my arms. A few hours and a bruised rib later, the sun was up. One last kick from Mya landed right between my legs and I coughed, rolling to the side as I held onto what was left of my testicles. The commotion woke Kelly and, noting my pained expression, she asked me what was wrong in a whisper.

“She kicked me,” I managed, holding my breath again.

When the blinding pain became bearable, I carefully pushed the blanket down and crawled off of the bed by Mya’s feet. She was still asleep so I covered her back up before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. It was freezing, but I was still catching my breath from the unexpected blow. I even allowed myself a few muted expletives before it subsided completely. I was leaning against the counter, about to exit the bathroom when Kelly came in.

“Sorry. I have to pee. Are you okay?” she asked, moving past me to the toilet.

“I’m fine. Hope you don’t want any more kids, though,” I joked.

“If it makes you feel any better, this one’s been kicking me all night,” she replied.

“Well, believe it or not, I’d prefer if neither of us got kicked,” I answered.

She flushed and washed her hands with the freezing water.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked, coyly as she stepped closer.

“Really? Right now?” I asked as she gently began massaging my shaft.

“Babe, you know how I am in the morning. I can’t help it,” she answered, this time putting her hand inside my boxer briefs.

I could have easily stopped her at any time, but it was more than enough to take my mind off of the lingering soreness. 

“Mya could wake up,” I argued with the last of my resolve.

“A meteor landing on her swing set couldn’t wake that child,” she replied, leaning to the side to lock the door anyway.

My hands hurt from gripping the edge of the counter when she went back to stroking me. It never took long for her to get me hard, even after the slight injury. Since we didn’t have the luxury of time, I reached inside Kelly’s panties. During pregnancy, Kelly’s sex drive basically doubles so I wasn’t surprised that she was already soaked. The baby bump was somewhat prohibitive when it came to positions, but we always figured something out. Though I was cold a moment ago, I was quickly forgetting all about the outage as warmth rushed throughout my body radiating from one distinct point. I switched our positions so that she was the one leaning back against the counter and I pressed my hard cock against the warmth between her legs.

“Turn around,” I whispered, impatient for her to comply.

While obeying, she simultaneously pulled her pants down just enough to expose her wet pussy. I could feel my dick throbbing in my hand as it ached to be warm inside her. I teased her open slowly with the head, feeling her drip down my hardness. I could see in the mirror in front of us that her eyes were closed and her mouth was open. She bit her lip, though, when I pushed all the way inside her. The groan caught in her throat as I pulled back to do it again. The firmness of my second thrust reminded me of the slight tenderness still present in my testicles and I went much slower after that. I stayed deep, though, not wanting to sacrifice the fullness that Kelly needed. It was difficult to keep a steady rhythm because I wasn’t far from coming and leaving my pregnant wife unsatisfied was not an option.

“Your cock feels so good, babe,” she whispered harshly.

The hot breaths condensed on the mirror as I kept going. She dropped her forehead to rest on her folded arms, opening herself up even more in the position. I was able to push that much deeper into her and I could feel her wrapping tighter around me.

“Come for me,” I urged, holding onto her hips.

“I’m almost there. Fuck.”

At that point, I couldn’t help but speed up. The wet sound of my cock filling her repeatedly was nearly as stimulating as the sensation itself and as she struggled to muffle her reactions, I felt her quivering inside. She was seconds from soaking my cock with her come and at the first grip from her, I was unable to stop it. My hips pinned her against the counter as I held myself inside her as far as I could possibly go, releasing an impressive amount of come into her warmth. The squeezing of her muscles kept the spasms coming and it always felt so much more erotic when we came at the same time like this. She held me inside her for at least half a minute and when I did pull out of her, I could see my come dripping from her.

It seemed a shame that it didn’t settle inside her even though she was already pregnant. It was one of those moments that reminded me how lucky I was to get to be the one to make babies with this gorgeous woman. I handed her some toilet paper so that she could clean up before we both pulled our pants up and washed our hands. I realized then that very little would get in the way of Kelly getting dick if that was what she wanted and, lately, she wanted it a lot. With school closed for Mya, I couldn’t do all of the things I wanted to do with Kelly that morning, but there would certainly be other mornings. After such a large release, I was much more relaxed and since it was still early, Kelly and I got back into bed. Mya hadn’t budged at all and I was thankful for the uninterrupted time with my wife.

Dealing with an extended power outage like this was stressful and frustrating, but it wasn’t all bad if I got to have a quickie with Kelly before breakfast. We fell back asleep for a while, content and warm. We’d deal with everything else in a few hours.


End file.
